


Longing

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: The excitement of the race still hasn’t left Korra’s mind even with everything going on with the Equalists.Happy Day Four of Korrasami Week! Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Kudos: 14





	Longing

The excitement of the race still hasn’t left Korra’s mind even with everything going on with the Equalists. As she lays her head down on her pillow, she thinks back to the Satomobile race from earlier that day. The thrill of racing around the track at breakneck speeds and the daring hairpin turns has left Korra feeling energized. 

But most of all, she just wants to be back in the Satomobile with Asami. She really misjudged Asami but after today she just wants to get to know her better. She can’t help but to think of how wide she grinned after getting out of the car and how good Asami looked pulling her long, dark hair out of her helmet. She wishes she could see Asami again, just so she can talk to Korra about her life, and her, more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter pls (korraflora)


End file.
